The Promise
by bbuingbbuingaegyo
Summary: kembalinya Kim Jongin seorang designer muda itu membuat Oh Sehun harus mengingat kembali masa masa suramnya. dimana dia tinggalkan dan dirinya di permainkan oleh Jongin. apakah sehun memaafkan jongin semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? atau mungkin sebaliknya?. dan bagamana dengan luhan yang ternyata mempunyai rahasia besar di antara sehun dan jongin? -KaiHun, EXO ,Shou-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise**

**.**

**CAST **

**Oh SeHun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Wu YIfan(kris)**

**Oh Luhan *ganti marga***

**ETC**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**Pair :**

**kaihun slight KrisHun/HanHun (brothership), **

**.**

**Warning : mereka bukan punya gue oke, gue Cuma minjem kok :p**

**Typo[s],acak acakkan pokoknya .-.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Ride…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tap… tap… tap….**

Tampak seorang namja berwajah manis dan imut itu sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang masih sangat segar. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu.

.

**Cklek~**

**Blam!**

**.**

Dia memasuki apartemennya Lalu, melempar asal tasnya di atas sofa dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk meminum segelas air. Lelah? Ya pasti sehabis pulang sekolah namja itu pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli sebuket mawar tadi, tandanya dia harus memutar arah dari arah apartemennya dan itu sangat jauh.

Setelah meredakan dahaganya namja itu lalu mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa bewarna merah maroon itu dan mengambil majalah edisi minggu ini yang terletak di atas meja tamu dan mulai membacanya. Di rasa mulai bosan namja itu melempar majalahnya dan memutuskan untuk memberi mawar itu pada adiknya.

.

.

**OOO**

**.**

**.**

~di dalam kamar~

Tampak seorang namja yang memilki tinggi di atas rata rata itu sedang mencumbui namja lain yang sedang duduk di atas kasur. Namja yang sedang di cumbui itu hanya memandang datar ke luar jendalanya . saat namja yang mencumbu itu –kris- hendak mencium bibirnya sontak namja yang sedang di cumbu memgang kepala si kris menatap dalam ke dua mata kris. Kris yang sudah tidak tahan sesegera mungkin memajukan kepalanya tapi di tahan oleh namja ini-sehun- . Sehun memandang sinis kris lalu mendorong kris hingga terjungkal dari posisinya yang setengah berdiri.

"ada apa?" Tanya kris sedikit kesal karena ulah sehun.

Bukannya menjawab sehun hanya melirik arah pintu masuk kamarnya. Kris pun bingung lalu mengikuti arah pandang sehun. Kris kaget tentu saja mendapati luhan – kakak sehun- yang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sehun. Dan secepat kilat kris pergi dari sana setelah mengambil pakaiannya yang tadi sempat ia lepas.

"di sini panas." Ucap sehun dan langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap sehun yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur sekarang. Lalu berjalan mendekati meja nakas kamar sehun untuk menaruh bunga yang tadi dia beli.

"bunga…"

"ne, wae?" Tanya luhan sambil menata bunga itu

"oh… aku tau kamar mu tidak ada hiasannya maka dari itu aku membelikan bunga untuk menambah ke indahan kamar ini" jawab luhan dengan senang.

"warna merah? "

"ne, bukankah kau menyukai warna merah?"

Dan di jawab sehun dengan membelakangi tubuhnnya (memunggungi luhan). Luhan hanya menatap punggung sehun.

.

.

**OooO**

**.**

**.**

Clap!

Dan bagasi mobil taxi itu pun menutup setelah penumpangnya mengambil kopernya. Dan langsung memasuki sebuah butik yang sangat besar dan cukup terkenal di korea.

"ah, kim jongin-ssi anda sudah datang rupanya. Anda sudah di tunggu di ruang Presdir" sapa ramah security di perusahaan itu.

"ne, kamshamnida ahjussi" dan jongin pun menuju lantai atas tempat presdir perusahaan itu berada.

**.**

"Excuse me…" kepala jongin menyembul dari balik pintu.

"ah, jongin…. silahkan masuk . Dan tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa inggris di sini " sapa sang presdir. Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya.

Di ruangan yang minimalis itu terdapat beberapa pakaian yang setengah jadi. Dan jendela yang banyak dan sangat lebar. Ruangan yang sangat indah sebenarnya. Di samping Presdir terdapat namja tinggi yang selalu menatap tidak suka dengan ke datangan jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu jongin? Apa Amerika menyambut baik kedatanganmu?"

Jongin tertawa renyah dan menjawab "ahaha… saya baik dan yeah mereka menyambut baik kedatangan saya".

"oke, jongin kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita di telepon?"

"Ne, saya masih ingat"

"kalau begitu jongin, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok"

"ah ne… kamsahmnida" dan jongin pun membungkuk hormat kepada Presdir.

"dan jongin kalau boleh tau apakah anda sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal?"

"saya tidak tau, masih mencari. Memangnya ada apa presdir" bingung Jongin.

"bagaimana kalau tinggal di apartement ku. Sekalian saya ingin meminta bantuan kepada jongin-ssi" harap si presdir.

"bantuan?" jongin di buat binggung lagi oleh presdir.

"ne, jadi aku mempunyai anak, entah karena apa dia tidak pernah mau sekolah dan lebih memilih menyendiri di rumahnya. Sudah berkali kali aku membujuknya tetapi dia tetap bersi kukuh menolak untuk sekolah. Hhh~~ anak itu sungguh keras kepala" muka presdir itu pun mulai sedih.

"ku harap jongin-ssi bisa membantunya setidaknya ajarkan dia beberapa pelajaran. Apakah anda mau jongin-ssi?"

"hmm… baiklah akan saya usahakan''

"terimakasih banyak jongin. Dan kris segera telepon supir pribadiku untuk mengantarkan jongin menuju apartementku"

"baik" dan kris pun pergi keluar setelah membungkuk kepada sang presdir.

"nah, jongin nikmati hari ini sebelum besok mulai bekerja ne" senyumpun terkembang di wajah sang presdir.

"sekali lagi terimakasih Pak Presdir. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ne"

"ne" seru presdir.

Setelah itu jongin pergi kebawah untuk menempati apartement milik presdir di perusahaan ini dan menemui anaknya. jongin tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anak ini, mengapa dia bisa berhenti sekolah? . Dan entahlah jantung jongin berdetak sangat cepat setelah keluar dari kantor presdir. Dia merasa aka ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

.

Saati tiba di lantai bawah dia di hadang oleh kris dan tatapan kris saat itu sungguh menusuk.

"mentang mentang kau dari Amerika, jangan pernah kau mencoba menarik perhatian presdir" ketus kris.

"ahaha… ada apa dengan mu kris-ssi. Saya tidak mungkin menarik perhatian presdir. Yang saya lakukan di sini hanya untuk bekerja" jongin kebingungan dengan sikap kris saat ini. Mencuri perhatian presdir? Haha yang benar saja kau kris.

"dan kuharap kau tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengan anak presdir" dan kris pun meninggalkan jongin yang hanya menatap binggung kepergian kris.

_Tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengan anak presdir _apa maksud dari kata kata itu. Mungkin dia hanya iri pikir jongin. Dan mobil pribadi milik sang presdir pun tiba, jongin segera membawa kembali kopernya tadi dan memasuki mobil mewah itu.

.

.

**OOOO**

**.**

**.**

"terimakasih ahjussi" dan jongin pun segera memasuki apartement presdir itu. Apartement itu sebenarnya milik presdir tetapi sang presdir tidak pernah memakainya dan apartement itu kini hanya di tempati oleh anak presdir sendiri.

Lantai empat nomor 404. Setelah membaca kertas itu jongin segera menuju lift dan memencet angka 4.

_401…402…403…404._ Nah itu dia batin jongin . letaknya paling pojok sebelah kanan. Apartement ini sungguh luas dan lantai empat khususnya hanya memiliki empat unit saja.

ada dua pintu untuk mencapai ruangan 404. menggunakan IDcard untuk memasukinya dan jongin juga harus memasukkan kode angka. Setelah bunyi "pip" dan akses berhasil, lalu memencet bel kamar itu.

"_siapa ya?" _timbul sebuah suara di sebuah alat untuk menghubungkan pemilik kamar dengan orang yang di luar.

"ini aku jongin"

"_oh…iya tunggu sebentar"_

Dan tak lama suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang imut. Dan…

"JONGIN?"

"he...?"

.

.

**Tbc or End**

**.**

**.**

** A/N : Fiuh… ini fict kaihun bikinan gue yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film jepang yang lupa apa judulnya. Isinya bakal beda kok tenang aja. **

**Well, gue bikin ini mumpung lagi libur hehehe *maklum kakak kelas lagi T.O* **

**Oiya ini masih permulaan ya jadi buat konfliknya belum terlalu nonjol. Gue masih bingung buat bahasa yang pas jadi maklum kalo ada kata yang baku,aneh,atau apapun itu.**

**Ya udah ya segitu aja. Ini terserah sama readers deh mau lanjut atau enggak (emang ada yang ngelirik fic ini ya? #pundung). Siplah, yang udah baca jangan jadi SiDers ya please deh.**

**Gue berterima kasih banyak deh buat review kalian di chap ini. **

**See ya~**

**De~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

**The Promise**

**.**

**Cast **

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan (kris)**

**Oh Luhan *ganti marga***

**Etc**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**KaiHun slight KrisHun/HanHun (brothership)**

**. **

**Warning : Mereka bukan punya milik gue, mereka milik Tuhan, pihak SM, fans, dan orang tuanya xD**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"_siapa ya_?" timbul sebuah suara di sebuah alat untuk menghubungkan pemilik kamar dengan oarng yang berada di luar.

"ini aku jongin"

"_oh…iyatunggu sebentar_"

Dan tak lama suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang imut. Dan…

"JONGIN"

"he…?"

.

.

**Chap 2**

.

.

.

Jongin tampak bingung dengan namja yang berada di depannya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan jongin adalah_, bagaimana dia bisa tau namanya?. _Ugh, sepertinya terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika membuat ingatannya sedikit terganggu.

Sementara sang pemilik kamar apartemen itu masih memasang wajah bahagianya tak kala melihat jongin kembali. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa jongin kini ada di hadapannya setelah sekian lama dia tak bertemu. Mereka masih terdiam dengan pemikiran masing masing. Hingga kehenningan itu terpecah setalah namja pemilik kamar 404 itu menyuruhnya masuk.

"ayoo…masuk jongin, mau sampai kapan kau di depan pintu?" jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengambil kopernya lalu berjalan secara perlahan memasuki unit itu. selain merasa canggung jongin masih memikirkan 'siapa namja ini'.

Hingga tanpa sadar namja itu sudah berhenti di depannya. langkah jongin ikut terhenti setelah namja di hadapannya itu menghadang jongin dengan satu tangannya. Jongin memasang wajah bodohnya, sementara namja itu tertawa melihat tingkah jongin.

"kau kenapa? Oh~ kau sedang mengingat ingat 'siapa aku' ya?" jongin menatap namja di hadapannya tidak percaya. bagaimana dia bisa tau isi otak jongin saat ini.

Namja itu kembali tertawa geli melihat jongin. Dugaannya pasti benar. Namja itu terlihat mengambil nafas pelan lalu membuangnya sebelum bertanya lagi kepada jongin.

"aku rasa Negeri Paman Sam itu memang benar benar telah mengubah daya ingat mu ya jongin?"

Mata jongin melirik ke sebelah kiri berusaha mengingat kembali siapa namja ini. Oke, stelah beberapa menit akhirnya jongin menyerah. Dia lupa, benar benar lupa. Dasar jongin.

"mianhae…tapi saya benar benar lupa"

Namja ini tertawa terbahak bahak. Penuturan jongin terlalu formal, berbeda jauh dengan terakhir kali merekaa bertemu.

"oke…, jongin ini aku….Luhan hyung kau lupa eh? Kurang ajar kau" lalu setelahnya namja yang bernama luhan itu tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sementara jongin masih mencoba mengingat ngingat kembali_._

_Luhan…hyung? Tunggu dulu…., YA AMPUN!_

Akhirnya jongin mulai mengingatnya.

"HYUUUNNGGGG…., AIGOOO…MIAN…AKU LUPA!" jongin berteriak sangat keras di hadapan luhan, sementara luhan menutup telinganya dengan jari saking kerasnya teriakkan jongin.

"bodoh…, biasa saja. Telinga ku sakit tau" keluh luhan. Jongin menyengir.

"Nah, kau sudah ingat kan? Bagus…kalau begitu ayo kita makan, kau pasti lapar" kata kata luhan ada benarnya juga sejak tadi sebenarnya perutnya sudah lapar tetapi ditahan. Jongin membuka jas-nya lalu meletakannya di atas sofa.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan ke meja makan, tidak menunggu waktu yang lama karena memang meja makannya tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu utama. Sesampainya di meja makan jongin di buat takjub oleh hidangan hidangan yang sudah tersedia di atasnya. _Sungguh menggoda_ batin jongin.

Sedari tadi luhan memperhatikan tingkah laku jongin. Sepertinya anak itu memang sudah sangat lapar.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kajja…, makanlah. Ini memang untuk mu kok" jongin langsung menengok ke arah luhan. Untuknya? Semua ini?. Seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan jongin luhan kembali berucap.

"ayahku member tau ku kalau akan ada tamu yang datang, makanya aku memasak semua ini, dan tak taunya kau lah tamu itu" setelah itu luhan menarik sedikit kursinya kebelakang lalu duduk di bangku itu. jongin meniru apa yang di lakukan oleh luhan.

Sebelum dia mengambil salah satu makanan itu, jongin menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sikut. Lalu dia mulai mencicipi masakan luhan. Rasanya benar benar enak.

"waahh…mashita! Benar kau yang memasak ini hyung?" tanya jongin tak percaya.

"kau meragukan ku?" tanya luhan balik.

"bukannya begitu… habisnya ini enak. Terakhir kita ketemu kan kau tak pandai memasak"

"itu sudah lalu jongin…, kini aku sudah pandai memasak. Sebenarnya ini juga terpaksa karena '_dia'_ sudah berbeda. Jadi aku harus bisa memasak untuk makan kami setiap hari. Hhh~ Aku jadi…, merindukannya yang dulu" wajah luhan kini tampak sedih berbeda saat menyambutnya tadi. Jongin mencerna setiap kata yang di lontarkan oleh luhan. _'Dia' _ apa maksudnya adalah….

"err~ hyung…, maksudmu… _'dia'_ itu…"

"iya jongin _'dia' _itu adalah…, kekasihmu"

DEG~

Dan Seketika tubuh jongin terasa membeku.

.

.

Bugh…Bugh…Bugh…

Di dalam ruangan tampak kris yang tengah meninju tembok tempatnya berkerja sampai sampai tangan putih itu kini memerah. Tapi tidak ada keluhan sama sekali dari bibir itu. kini kris tengah frustasi dengan kehadiran 'anak baru' itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kim jongin. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menghajar orang itu.

"arrrgghhhh…., sial! Kenapa dia kini datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, Cih" maki kris, kris masih tidak terima dengan kedatangan orang itu.

"menyusahkan saja!" lalu kris kembali meninju tembok itu. setelah merasa puas dia berjalan memutari meja tempatnya berkerja, menuju jendela besar di ruangannya. Kris sedang menimang nimang tentang rencananya. _Rencana itu harus berhasil! Harus!_ Monolog kris. Dan kris pun mengeluarkan smirknya.

Tok…tok…tok…

Dari luar seorang _office boy _tengah mengetuk pintu ruangan kris, Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebagian dari tubuh _office boy_ itu.

"maaf menganngu pak…, tetapi pak presdir memanggil anda"

Dan kris hanya bergumam pertanda dia mengerti. Sebelum kris benar benar meninggalkan ruangannya dia berucap~

"kalau begitu _rencana_nya akan ku percepat, awas saja kau…., jongin"

.

.

.

Karena jongin yang sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan 'kekasihnya' itu sejak tadi dia memaksa luhan untuk segera menemuinya. Jongin memang sudah tidak sabar, oke sebenarnya dia sedikit deg-degkan dan takut. Takut kalau sehun marah padanya.

"ayoo… kau ingin melihat 'dia' kan jongin?" luhan menyadarkan jongin yang sedang melamun, jongin malah gelagapan.

"e-ekh… ngg—"

KRIIINNNGGG….KRIINNNGGG….

Ucapan terputus oleh bunyi telepon rumah, luhan meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon itu sebentar lalu secepat kilat menuju ke tempat telepon itu berada. Sementara jongin kini tengah kembali melamunkan masa masa lalunya.

.

**Flashback**

Seorang namja kini tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah danau sambil memainkan air danau itu. Tampaknya namja ini tengah menunggu seseorang . tapi ini sudah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu orang itu, dan namja itu belum tampak sama sekali. Namja yang sedang main air ini jadi kesal sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari di belakangnya. _Itu pasti dia! _Bantin namja ini. Suara langkah kaki itu masih terdengar hingga berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"mianhae…, aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah lama?" tanya namja yang baru datang ini.

Sementara namja yang sedang bermain air itu hanya bergumam. Sepertinya dia marah. menunggu terlalu lama,Tentu saja siapa yang tidak marah. Namja yang sedang berdiri ini kini mendesah pasrah, begini lah kelakuan kekasihnya. Tapi dia memakluminya karena ini memang kesalahannya.

"hh~ hun.., maafkan aku oke" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutnya setelah beberapa saat tercipta keheningan di antara mereka. Namja yang sedang bermain air itu berhenti bermain air, terdengar helaan nafas darinya.

"baik, ku maafkan kau" ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari danau yang airnya tercampur warna orange akibat pembiasan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Namja yang sedang berdiri itu –jongin- lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati namja yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir danau. Ada kabar bahagia yang harus di dengar kekasihnya itu, dan jongin rasa inilah waktunya. Ugh, sebenarnya jongin bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kabar ini ke kekasihnya.

_Huhh~ baiklah satu tarikan nafas lalu beritau dia! Ayo jongin kau pasti bisa! _Batin jongin menyemangati diri sendiri.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang lalu mengembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

"hhh~ sehun… ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" setelah sedikit keributan di dalam batinnya akhirnya jongin mau mengungkapkan isi otaknya. Ugh, jongin sedikit nerverous jadinya.

"hmm…,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan jongin?" nadanya terdengar datar. Mungkin efek dari rasa kesalnya? Entahlah.

"Aku di terima di sekolah khusus designer di Amerika melalui jalur undangan, hebat bukan?" ujar jongin sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan bersekolah di negeri Paman Sam itu. membayangkannya saja sudah memubuatnya berseri-seri apalagi kalau dia sudah sampai di Amerika sana.

Sementara berbebeda dengan rekasi jongin yang bahagia itu, sehun –kekasih jongin- memasang wajah shock-nya. Jongin akan pergike Amerika? Oh ini terlalu mendadak bagi sehun. Sehun hanya tak bisa di tinggal oleh jongin. Tidak untuk saaat ini.

"k-kau….apa?" dalam hatinya sehun berharap kalau tadi ia salah dengar. Yup, sehun pasti salah dengar.

"iya, sehun…, aku akan bersekolah di Amerika. Dan aku akan bersekolah di sana selama dua tahun" ujar jongin membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah sehun. Sementara sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"kapan?" tanya sehun lirih.

"besok" jawab jongin enteng.

Dengan cepat sehun langsung menengok ke arah jongin. Besok? Selama dua tahun? Jongin akan pergi besok, dan jongin baru bilang sekarang? Oh~ jongin you must be kidding right?

Oke, sehun speechless. Sehun ingin memaki jongin tetapi mulutnya seolah telah di lem, sangat susah untuk dibuka. Bahkan rasanya sangat susah hanya untuk bernafas, dadanya terasa berat seperti ada batu besar yang menimpanya. Memikirkannya membuat sehun ingin menangis dan berharap bumi menelannya pada saat itu juga.

Ekh…tapi sehun itukan namja yang kuat, dia tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya tidak di tempat umum seperti ini. Sehun kembali menunduk dalam, kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang. Sehun ingin pulang lalu pergi tidur dan ketika ia membuka mata esok hari semua ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruknya.

Ugh, oke sehun sudah tidak kuat dengan itu sehun lalu berdiri dengan kilat, berbalik dan meninggalkan jongin sendirian di sana. Jongin yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menyusul sehun. Menggapai tangan sehun hingga lengan sehun sedikit tertarik kebelakang akibat ulah jongin.

"kau kenapa?" tanya jongin. Bukannya menjawab sehun malah semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk. Tak lama kemudian tubuh sehun sedikit bergetar. Jongin yang baru menyadari sehun menangis langsung membawa sehun pada pelukannya.

Jongin memeluk sehun mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada sehun, yang beberapa tahun ini telah menjadi kekasihnya. berkat anak ini hari hari jongin sudah tidak gelap lagi. Kehadiran sehun dalam hidupnya memberikan warna tersendiri. jongin sungguh sungguh mencintai sehun bahkan melebihi apapun di dunia ini, tetapi impian jongin juga menjadi seorang designer. Jongin ingin sukses, menurut jongin inilah yang di namakan pengorbanan. Pengorbanan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"kenapa…,ke-KENAPA BARU BILANG SE-SEKARANG BODOH! SE-SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG DA-RI JAUH JAUH HARI AGAR..agar—" cukup sudah sehun sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya. Setidaknnya sehun sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Walau dia harus menahan sesak saat berbicara tadi akibat teriak dan menangis di waktu bersamaan.

Jongin makin mempererat pelukannya, dan sehun membalas pelukan itu. kini jongin paham akan perasaan sehun, sehun hanya tak ingin dirinya pergi jauh darinya. Hh~ seharusnya jongin sudah menduga hal ini.

"mianhae sehun…mianhae" bahu jongin terasa basah. Jongin sebenarya tidak tega tetapi….mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Jongin akan pergi selama dua tahun menurut jongin itu tidak terlalu lama. Maka itu jongin berani mengambil undangan ini.

"ssshhh…tenanglah sehun aku akan segera kembali ke korea untuk dirimu, hanya untuk dirimu. Aku berjanji!" jongin mengelus surai rambut ke coklatan milik sehun, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. jongin melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah sehun saat itu. jongin menghapus air mata sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"k-kau janji?" tanya sehun memastikan. Dan sehun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dan dengan suara yang mantap jongin membalas pertanyaan sehun "aku berjanji" dan jari kelingking mereka saling menyatu.

Dan kini mereka saling berpelukan lagi. Ya, biarkan mereka berpelukan.

Pelukan yang terakhir sebelum mereka benar benar berpisah.

**Flashback END**

.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah luhan menggoyangkan bahunya.

Kini jongin telah kembali ke korea selain karena dia ingin bekerja di sini, jongin juga ingin memenuhi janjinya pada saat itu dengan sehun. Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar setelah luhan mengajaknya pergi ke kamar sehun untuk memberikan makan malamnya.

Sekarang jongin dan luhan tengah berjalan menuju kamar sehun, posisi luhan beradadi depan jongin sambil membawa nampan dan jongin berada di belakang luhan

Ugh, jantung jongin berdetak dengan cepat. Jongin sungguh gerogi sekarang, kini yang ada di otaknya hanya sehun dan reaksi apa yang akan di berikan sehun kepada dirinya. Pasti sehun sangat bahagia melihat kehadirannya.

Dan OHH~ itu dia kamar sehun! Jongin yakin itu pintu kamar sehun. Beberapa langkah lagi luhan dan jongin akan sampai di kamar sehun. Luhan memutar pintu kamar sehun dan di sana mereka dapat melihat sehun tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Jongin tertegun di ambang pintu kamar sehun sampai sampai jongin tak menyadari luhan kini telah berdiri di samping ranjang sehun.

"hun…bangun~ ini aku membawa makan malam untuk mu" luhan sedikit mengguncang tubuh sehun, sehun sedikit menggeliat lalu matanya terbuka dan mendudukkan setengah badannya. Sehun masih tak menyadari keberadaan jongin karena sehun masih mengucek matanya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh kepada wajah luhan kakaknya.

"Se-Sehun…."

Jongin yang masih tertegun tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama sehun, pelan memang tetapi mampu terdengar oleh dua orang yang sedang berada di kamar itu. sehun mencoba mencari asal suara itu…, suara yang dia rindukan selama ini, suara yang sempat membuat hatinya bahagia dan terluka. Hingga mata sehun jatuh pada ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sehun membeku saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu….., lagi?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : akhirnyaaaa…. Chap 2 kelar juga wahahaha… maaaaaafff atas keterlambatannya oke, jangan salahin gue salahin tugas gue yang kelar satu malah tumbuh seribu -_-**

**Oke. Thanks yang udah favo,follow, dan yang pasti buat yang udah review… makasihhh #bow. Tanpa kalian nih fic bukan apa apa. pokoknya makassiiiihhhh ya xD**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan di chap ini ya~**

**Oke, balasan review…**

**Michelle Jung **: sip… ini udah lanjut ^^

**daddykaimommysehun**** : **namja itu sehun? Waahh… meleset nih xD . sip, ini udah lanjut ^^

**ayanesakura chan**** : **iya nih kak…, lagi mencoba menuangkan ide #eaakk. Sip, buat pertanyaannya udah ke jawab di chap ini ya kak ^^.

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : **yeah! Aseekkk… sependapat xD #highFive. Duh~ iya nih masih banyak kesalahan di chap kemaren, tapi ini udah di usahain xD.

**KaiHun88**** : **sip.., semoga aja ini seru #plak. Oke ini udah lanjut yaa..

**azloef**** : **gak kok gak marahan…, Cuma 'ada sesuatu' aja, ntar kebongkar kenapa sehun bisa gitu xD.

**Bubbletea94**** : **sip, ini udah lanjut ^^

**KaiHunnieEXO**** : **aduh…, kenapa ya si kris ngomong gitu? Tanya kris aja wahahaha XD #plak. Sip, ini udah lanjut kok ^^

**jung yeojin**** : **hubungan kai N sehun? Nah, kayaknya di chap ini udah ke jawab kan? Sip, ini udah di lanjut kekeke.

**sayakanoicinoe**** : **sip ini udah di lanjutkaann ^^

**jung oh jung : **sip, ini udah lanjut ^^

**Oh Dhan Mi**** :** sip, nah iya itu emang kesalahan paling fatal di chap kemaren #plak. Sip xD

**YoungChanBiased**** : **iya mereka pernah kenal, kenal banget malah #plak.

**jisoo exo : **sip, ini udah di lanjut kok…

.

.

**Sip, udah kan? Gak ada yang kelewat? **

**RnR lagi yaa… thanks.. ^.^**


End file.
